


Batsy's Daughter? Shes Ours now!

by Agent_Burkhart



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Burkhart/pseuds/Agent_Burkhart
Summary: Zane Ro'Maeve is owned by Aphmau"Its Over Isn't It?" Is owned by the owners of Steven UniverseLink to LucariosKlaw and PrincessRizu's cover is belowhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tzs3UQ_GtYI





	1. Dad and I getting along

I wake up, in my plush bed in Wayne Manor, I was actually saved by Batman 5 years ago when I was 8 from Deadshot and he asked me to live with him since Deadshot killed my dad, but Bruce is my dad now after 3 years of him begging me to call him dad.

I passed back out seeing that it was 5 in the morning. "Ms. Wayne?" Alfred asks as he went to check on me because Dad asked him too I'm sure, I was hunched over with both Bruce's and my blankets over me to muffle my tears and as soon as Alfred got the blankets off of me he noticed how sweaty I was and that I had the heater on too and I was crying and he instantly got me out of the room and into the hall "WHY!? THEY WANT ME DEAD WHY NOT MAKE IT EASIER!?" I screamed at him as I lied on the floor and that alerted Bruce who had just got home and he ran in the bat suit to get to me and pulled me into his arms quickly pulling the mask off to kiss my head "What's wrong?" Bruce asked "T-they want me dead." I stutter and I looked to Alfred to not tell dad. "She tried over-heating herself so she could die sir." Alfred said and I instantly crawled away from them trying to muffle my sobs that probably echo throughout the manor before I fell asleep again, curled asleep in a sobbing mess

"Gotham's hero hasn't shown up in days but moving onto other news, Billionaire Bruce Wayne's daughter has made a statement about Suicide and bulling." The news castor says and the screen cuts to Bruce standing on a stage with me by his side "Go ahead Caitlyn, tell them." Bruce said and I look down "H-hi I'm Caitlyn Wayne adoptive daughter of Bruce Wayne if no one knows, I-I was bullied for being a kind girl and not using the money that I don't and never will to convince others that I am a good person to follow, But I had tried a few days ago to over heat myself to kill myself, they wanted me to die because I wasn't like them, I wasn't rich when I was 8 when my real father died to Belle Reve prison resident Deadshot. My dad now, he gave me what I didn't have acceptance for only having one parent when he grew up with neither and that showed me how blessed we should be, yes there are still bad men and women out there that are dangerous but the most that show the danger are in Belle Reve Prison..And I'm getting off topic here, but all I'm saying is that yes a few spoiled stuck up brats has hurt me and I made it clear that it hurt me enough, so that's why with the money I have now to use it into making sure teenagers aren't physically hurting themselves. I don't give a care about Batman I care about who he saves, if a good friend of mine and my dad's weren't there to save me I would've died because of a few girls who would have no remorse to the people that know me." I said wiping my tears 

I stood in front of the mic with my script in hand "Ford? Dipper?" I ask into the mic and I smile as the time passing happens "I'm Caitlyn, and an honorary family member of the Pines family." I said "I've watched every episode, every little scrap of information I can find, I cried on some scenes." I said and I hear my dad speak into the other mic to help me "Is she okay?" Dad asks "I'm fine Dipper." I say and I get the signal to step away from the mic and I run to hug him "Thanks dad." 

I scream as I get tossed into the pool by dad and I get up holding my back before he 'hops" into the pool and I swim toward the pool cooler to grab a Gatorade "Batsy do you want a drink?" I ask in a fake Harley voice to piss him off and he swims toward me, rolling his eyes "Don't do that Caitlyn." Dad said and I put my head down "Sorry dad."


	2. Joker and Harley visit

I sit down in the chair next to my father and I wave as soon as I sit down and he puts his arm around me protectively "Dad, I'm okay." I say but I put my head on his chest and the whole crowd smiled and aww at us. 

"So Ms. Wayne whats your take on the Batman?" Joey asks "Batman he saves people but he doesn't save the right people, I mean there is people being hurt by their families, and their friends. I was lucky my dad and Alfred found me but if Batman came into my room I'll still thank him for saving me from Deadshot." I said and my father's arm tightened around me and I smiled lightly "The Bat isn't my main concern anymore really, The Bat is something we all are okay with but what I talked about a few weeks ago I mea-" I get cut off by the power going off and the sound of the Joker laughing along with Harley and I cowered into my father's side letting out whimpers as Joker grabbed the skirt of my dress and pulled me out of my fathers arm and side and he put his gun to the side of my head "Hmmm Caitlyn Wayne?" Joker asked "Yes?" I asked back "Why aren't you scared?" Joker asked again "My father is rich and I'm okay with a gun pressed into my head until The Bat gets here." I said sending an urgent look to my dad who had Harley's bat pressing into his throat "DONT HURT HIM!" I yelled and tears flew to my eyes "I've already lost one, please..please don't take him too." I cried "Oh, Mr. Wayne here?" Harley asked and I nodded quickly as Joker wiped my tears away, very careful. "Oh don't worry Baby, we wont hurt him." Joker said and I whimpered as Harley came over and kissed my cheek eagerly licking the tears Joker missed.

Jim Gordon ran in to see me being curled into my father's side sobbing and Bruce covering my neck "What happened?" Jim asked "The Joker and Harley Quinn happened." Dad growled and pulled his hand away to show bite marks on my neck and he quickly covered them after letting Jim see


	3. Chapter 3

I toss the orange blanket off of me and Jim comes over "Caitlyn you gotta stop." Jim said and he puts it back on "I'm not traumatized, I'm perfectly fine, this has happened to me way to much." I said and Jim sighs and sits next to me "Yes it has but not with Joker and Harley." Jim said and he ran his finger tip over the bite marks forcing me to whimper.

The sound of guns firing jolted my dozing off body awake as Jim pushed me behind him only for Harley to put a gun to my head "Puddin' they put the orange blanket on her!" Harley said and Joker smiled as soon as I saw him and Harley tilted my head up to look at him as he walked over and placed a kiss on my lips


	4. Chapter 4

I groan lightly as I look around the room, my head hurts, and spinning like a top. "She's awake J!" I hear Harley say and I realize that I'm in her clothes and I get up and spun around and nod at the clothes approvingly as the door opens and I whip around "Now where is my father?" I ask growling as my hand reached behind me to grab Harley's bat. 

I whimper as Joker runs up and grips my chin roughly, and I hear Harley let out a small whimper herself "Puddin' maybe we shouldn't scare baby." Harley said and I look to her and I let go of the bat knowing that's why Joker came at me and Harley smiled lightly "Puddin' She likes my clothing and accessories!" At that Joker let me go and I sighed lightly and suddenly my favorite song echoes through the room and I dance lightly before the two notice.


	5. A few months later

I walk with my phone that's in a Zane Ro'Maeve case with Kestin Howard singing with PrincessRizu flow into my ears.

"I was fine with the men  
Who would come into her life now and again  
I was fine 'cause I knew  
That they didn't really matter until you  
I was fine when you came  
And we fought like it was all some silly game  
Over her, who she'd choose  
After all those years I never thought I'd lose." I sang along when I heard a 'HEY WATCH IT!' and I pulled an earplug out and scowled at the man as his facial features softened as he looked at me "Do you know who you are talking to?" I asked "Your Caitlyn Wayne are-" I cut the man off with cackling "No I am the Princess of Gotham." I said "Your lucky I didn't hurt you." After I said that I continued to walk away.

"Mom!" I call out as I walk into the house after closing the door "I'm in here Baby." Harley calls out and I go into the kitchen "Whats up Bab'?" Harley asks, they call me Bab, Bab's or Baby, and I frown "Someone didn't recognize me as the Princess of Gotham." I pouted "Who did they recognize you as?" Harley asked and I looked up at her "Caitlyn Wayne." I state and her face turns into one of anger and shock "How!? You don't even look like her!" Harley freaks "Mom its fine." I said and I go to see what shes making for dinner but knowing her I don't "Is Dad home from messing around with Batsy?" I asked and she nodded "Where is he?" I asked and she pointed to her and Dad's room and I look at her "Is it safe?" I ask and she starts laughing "Maybe I don't know." Harley said and I start to hesitantly walk over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zane Ro'Maeve is owned by Aphmau   
> "Its Over Isn't It?" Is owned by the owners of Steven Universe   
> Link to LucariosKlaw and PrincessRizu's cover is below  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tzs3UQ_GtYI


	6. Chapter 6

I smile as I watch Mom and Dad mess around with B-man as he kept looking from me to the two of them. My calm, sanity demeanor doesn't even match them "Mom let me take care of Batsy." I said as I grab her bat and twirl it around as the two smirked and walked out "Caitlyn, your not their daughter, Your mine." Batsy said and I sighed "OH HUSH UP!" I growled and I swing the bat close to his face "You don't get a chance to even say anything! Mom and Dad are my parents, Harley and Joker are my mom and dad." I said and I swing the bat again, this time hitting the side of his face and the delicious sound of the cracking.

I sat in my bedroom doing homework and listening to Kestin and Lizzy's cover of "Its over, Isnt it?" Again until it had me dancing around my bedroom.

I went back down to where they had Batsy's partner in crime, Robin or Jason, with Mom's bat in my hand "Hey Jason. Sadly its not Friday the 13th." I said and I twirled the bat around "Caitlyn this isn't you." Jason said and I laughed "Just like what Batsy said. That I'm his daughter, Heh I'm the princess of Gotham." I said and I hit his leg with the bat multiple times forcing him to scream from each hit "I will hurt you every way you think imaginable, maybe a few that isn't." I said and hit him again but this time in the head and I laughed "Caitlyn Bruce is your dad." Jason said and I hit him again forcing his head to throw back gently from the blow.

I growl as B-man punches me and I hit him back relishing the sound of cracking and then my whole world went black


End file.
